


The Song

by metaphoricheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Jack being Jack, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, references mystery spot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricheart/pseuds/metaphoricheart
Summary: Sam and Jack go grocery shopping. Everything is going great until a certain song plays on the loud speaker...
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	The Song

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jack. I'm starting to write this family dynamic so it's not great but it was fun. Thanks for reading.

Dean pulled the impala up with an obnoxious screech grinning. Sam and Jack climbed out. “Get me some pie!” Dean yelled as Sam slammed the door, shaking his head in exasperation. Dean sped away just as obnoxiously. 

Sam pushed the cart into the grocery store. Jack lit up at all the food, like he’d never been in a grocery store before. Well, he had been, for the first time, 6 months ago, but now he’s been lots of times.

“Hey Sam?” Jack said. “Can we get dates again? They taste like candy but they’re a fruit. So that’s good right?”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

Sam made his usual stops in the produce section while Jack wandered around. He landed on a basket of fuzzy fruit. He picked it up intrigued, running his finger over it. Sam came up behind him.

“What’s this?” Jack asked.

“A kiwi. It’s a fruit,” Sam answered.

Jack crinkled his nose and then started laughing. “A kee wee? That is a funny name. Why is it fuzzy?”

“Don’t know, just is.”

“Can I try it?” Jack asked hopefully.

“Yeah, throw it in the cart.”

“Can I hold it instead? It’s fuzzy,” Jack asked, still running his finger along the fruit.

“Uh yeah, sure,” Sam said shaking his head. “Come on.”

Sam smiled while they walked towards the aisles. At least Jack was taking interest in something healthy. Of course it was fruit though. Everything had to be sweet. He’d gotten some mixed lettuce for himself, and he was going to try (again) to get Jack to just try it. (“It’s a leaf, Sam”). Just one bite.

Sam started throwing in macaroni, pasta, and rice into the cart. Jack followed behind holding his kiwi and humming with the song on the loud speaker.They repeated the process through the aisles. Jack wasn’t really paying attention to where they were going until his stomach slammed into their cart. Sam had suddenly just...frozen. He even looked frozen except he was making these funny little breaths.  
Jack dropped the kiwi in the cart, and went up to Sam. “Sam? Sam what’s wrong?” Jack said, slightly freaked out. Sam had been completely fine not even a minute ago, and now he just wasn’t. Jack looked around wildly for some sort of supernatural threat but there was nothing that he could see or sense. He turned back to Sam who was now gripping the cart so hard, his knuckles were turning white. 

Jack took a steadying breath. If this happened to Jack, what would Sam do? Sam would be calm and gentle. Jack laid his hand on top of Sam’s. Sam looked up startled. 

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

Sam gulped. He opened his mouth trying to get words out. He could see he was scaring Jack. “I..I… don’t like… the song.” 

Jack tilted his head, and listened to what was playing.

_“It was the heat of the moment…”_

The song was upsetting Sam? Okay, then they needed to get rid of the song or get Sam away from the song. He glanced back towards the front of the store at the doors.

“Okay, let’s go outside,” Jack said.

Sam nodded. There were tears slipping down his cheeks now. Jack tried to reign in his panic. He gently grabbed Sam’s wrist and started leading him towards the doors. Someone dropped cans down the aisle, and Sam flinched, freezing again. A baby cried. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Jack was too busy paying attention to Sam’s reactions to notice that he was about to walk into a shelf. He walked into the shelf, the headphones around his neck making a clack. Oh! HIs headphones! They blocked out sound. 

He still had them on from the car ride earlier. He’d never say this out loud but sometimes Dean’s singing was annoying so started bringing headphones in the car to listen to his own music.

Jack took them off, and then stood on his tiptoes to place them on Sam’s head over his ears. Sam’s eyes opened. He patted the sides of his head. 

“That should help,” Jack said, nodding to himself. He continued to guide Sam out of the store until they hit the automatic doors. They whooshed open blinding them with sunshine and flooding their lungs with humidity. The doors closed, air conditioning left behind. The song left behind.

Jack let go of Sam’s wrist. Sam’s eyes landed on a bench that was usually occupied by old ladies and their groceries. He made a beeline for it, and sank onto it. Jack sat next to him. He didn’t know what to do now. 

“Um, Sam…” Jack started.  
“Dean,” Sam said, voice muffled by the hands covering his face. 

Duh, Jack thought to himself. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean.

“You guys are done already? It’s been like ten minutes? You should be that fa-”

“Dean,” Jack interrupted. “You need to come get us. Something is wrong with Sam.”

“What?” Dean shouted into the phone. Jack heard him open the car door and slam it shut. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“I...I don’t know. He is crying a little bit.”

“Shit,” Dean swore. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Put Sam on the phone.”

Jack handed Sam the phone. “Dean?”

“You okay? I’m coming right now,” Dean said in his gruff reassuring voice.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out. “Yeah.” 

Jack didn’t hear what Dean said next but Sam said okay and hung up the phone. He gave it back to Jack. Jack pocketed it. Sam’s hands were in his lap now. Jack tentatively reached over and linked their hands together, ready to let go if Sam didn’t like it. But Sam squeezed his hand, and they waited for Dean.

Dean did not take long to show up. He blustered in his usual big brother fashion. Jack would have laughed in a different circumstance. 

Kneeling in front of Sam, Dean cupped Sam’s cheeks. “Sammy?” He asked softly. 

Sam looked at him and two tears fell down his face. Dean wiped them away. “What happened?” 

Sam held onto the wrist of the hand on Sam’s face. “The...the song,” he said in a hoarse whisper.

Dean sat back on his heels. “Aw, Sammy…” Dean sighed. “Let’s just get out of here, okay?” 

He patted Sam’s knee and stood up. Jack did too. Dean ruffled his hair and gave him a sad smile.”You okay?”

Jack glanced at Sam. Sam was staring at him intently. “Uh yeah,” Jack said. He couldn’t say no right now. He was freaked out and worried about Sam but that would probably make Sam more upset.  
Jack thought when they got in the car, Sam would calm down, but he got worse. He started sobbing and gasping for breaths. Dean pulled Sam against him and held him for a bit. Jack could hear him whispering things like, “You’re fine,” “I’m fine”, “Jack is fine”, “Cas is fine”. and “I’m right here.”

Jack felt like he shouldn’t be staring. This seemed almost private. But he was transfixed.

“Okay Sammy, let’s slow it down now,” Dean said when Sam didn’t seem to be heading towards calming down on his own. Dean walked Sam sort of breathing exervcise which Jack found fascinating. How you breathe can make you feel better? He’d have to ask Sam about it… later.

Dean rubbed Sam’s shoulders a few times, before lightly pushing Sam back towards his own seat. “Let’s go home,” Dean said softly.

Sam nodded and sniffled. He leaned against the door against the door and closed his eyes until they got back to the bunker. 

He slunk out of the car and headed toward the door. Dean stepped out of the car and called out to Sam. “Hey, go get some water. I’ll be there in a second.”

Sam nodded and went inside. Jack climbed out of the back seat. He felt kind of awkward like he wasn’t supposed to have been there at all. He tried to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t look at Dean as he walked towards the door. Dean’s hand came out and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

“Hey,” Dean said. “Wait a second.” 

Jack turned around, and waited for Dean to continue with wide eyes.

“Thank you,” Dean said in his soft gruff voice he got when being vulnerable. 

Jack titled his head. “For what?”

Dean smiled. “For taking care of Sammy.”

Jack felt himself glow a little at Dean’s praise. “I didn’t do anything really.”

“Yeah, you did,” Dean said. 

Now Jack was blushing. Dean ruffled his hair, and they walked together to the door.

“Oh!” Jack stopped suddenly. “We forgot the food!” 

He’d completely forgotten about how they even got into this situation in the first place.

Dean shrugged. “Eh, don’t worry about it. We can go back together later.” 

Jack beamed at the word “together”, and let the door fall shut behind him.


End file.
